


Well-Earned Praise

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-14
Updated: 2009-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:31:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2023509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus gives praise where it's deserved (and because he knows what's good for him).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well-Earned Praise

**Title:** Well-Earned Praise  
 **Author/Artist:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/profile)[**harry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/) 's prompt #54: Praise  
 **Rating:** R overall  
 **Length:** 100 x 3  
 **Warnings:** sexual content, AU  
 **Summary:** Severus gives praise where it's deserved (and because he knows what's good for him).  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Notes:** ...  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Well-Earned Praise

~

Poppy was upset. She was always rough with Severus’ dressing changes when she was upset. “What did I do now?” he muttered, wincing as she ripped the bandages off his neck.

“Harry doesn't _have_ to visit, you know,” she snapped.

Severus scowled. “Merely misplaced guilt.”

“He’s visiting because he cares for you,” she muttered, smiling as her ointment made him hiss. “Oops. Forgot the numbing spell.”

He glared at her. “He simply followed Albus’ instruction.”

“Nonetheless, some praise wouldn’t be amiss.”

“I’ll think about it.”

“Let’s hope you survive until then,” she shot back. “Next dressing change in an hour.”

~

“Potter, I’m grateful you saved my life...” Severus stopped, exasperated. “He’ll never believe that.”

“He will if you mean it,” said someone from the door.

Severus sighed. “You heard that, I presume?”

Potter smiled. “You practicing to talk to me? Yeah.”

“Indeed.” Severus stared at him. Apparently, Poppy was right. It was obvious now Potter was here because he cared. No one else still visited. “I--” He coughed.

“It’s okay.” Potter smiled and sat down. “I heard what you said. And you’re welcome.” He was blushing, and Severus pondered what _that_ meant. Apparently praise went a long way with Potter.

~

“Such smooth skin,” Severus murmured as he licked his way up Harry’s spine.

“Please...”

Severus smiled. Harry was irresistible when he begged. “Yes?” Raising his head, he kept his cock pressed to Harry’s arse. He thrust gently, his erection slipping between Harry's arse cheeks.

Harry gasped as Severus’ hand began stroking his prick. “Oh God.”

“Mmm. More?”

“Yes!”

“Good,” Severus muttered, speeding up.

It was only after Harry came, seed spilling over Severus’ hand, that Severus finally slipped inside him. “Perfect,” he praised. _Yes_ , he thought as he rode Harry’s willing body. _A little praise does go a long way._

~


End file.
